The lost scene
by sebastian ebner
Summary: You felt the connection, which goes beyond friendship, between Albus and Scorpius too? You think they belong together? And you just don't get why Scorpius asked Rose out, although he is in love with Albus? Here is an explanation.


So this is my first fanfiction I ever wrote, but because the pairing of harry potter and the cursed child totally annoyed me, and because the cursed child felt a bit like fanfiction anyway, I took it into my own hands.  
But I decided not to change the story of the book entirely and just add a chapter so it makes sense why Scorpius asked Rose out, although he is in love with Albus. So this scene takes place between the 13th and 14th scene in act four. I also tried to keep the format of the play, so it could theoretically be totally included. Not sure if I really got that but see yourself. ;)  
Oh and because English is not my first language, do not hesitate to tell me, if there are any mistakes.

ACT FOUR SCENE THIRTEEN AND THREE-QUARTERS

HOGWARTS, CLASSROOM

 _The lesson is already over and the classroom is empty, except for_ SCORPIUS _, who is still sitting at his desk._ ROSE _enters in a rush. She grabs her book which she has forgotten and wants to leave again, but then she hesitates and turns towards_ SCORPIUS _._

ROSE

Scorpius? What are you still doing here?

SCORPIUS _who hasn't heard her enter, leaps up in surprise and couldn't hide his tears which are running down his face._

ROSE ( _without her usual fierceness towards_ SCORPIUS)

What's wrong?

SCORPIUS _finally manages to wipe away his tears_

SCORPIUS ( _muttering_ )

Nothing.

SCORPIUS _wants to go past_ ROSE. _She blocks him_.

SCORPIUS

What?

ROSE

Tell me what's wrong!

SCORPIOUS ( _with anger_ )

Why should I tell you anything? Since the day we first met, you've treated me like the pure evil. Or better the pure evil's son. And you haven't treated Albus better, just because he is friends with me. So tell me, why should I tell you anything?

ROSE _freezes. Whenever she has teased_ SCORPIOUS _or_ ALBUS _neither of them ever said something back, nor defended themselves. So she never thought that it would be a big deal. Some things are just how they are._ SCORPIUS _'s father has insulted her mother and father mortally, so it was just fair to give his son something back. But now she realizes that behaving that way, she isn't better than_ DRACO _once was._

SCORPIUS _notices_ ROSE _'s reaction and was surprised that he has lost his temper._

SCORPIUS ( _clam again_ )

I'm sorry. I just have a bad day.

ROSE

But didn't you just save the world? How can your day be bad? Now everyone has to have realized that you aren't Voldemort's son and that in some way you are a hero, just like my parents and harry were. Even I have.

SCORPIUS ( _unconfutable_ )

Thanks. But that's not it. I was already used to the whispering and the hate towards me. It's just… it's about something else.

ROSE

I know I wasn't always the nicest person around you. Okay, I was an ass. But if you want, you can tell me. Maybe I can help. I mean after all, I'm the daughter of the brightest witch of all time. And of a not so bright wizard, but luckily I came after mum.

SCORPIUS ( _smiling_ )

I don't think you can help me with that, even if you are for sure very clever. But it's about… love and not even the brightest witch can cast a spell to take love away. And even if, I am not sure if I would really want that. After all it was Snape's unconditional love, which saved us all. Even though it wasn't requited.

ROSE

Love? So this is about Albus?

SCORPIUS ( _alarmed_ )

What? No! How?

ROSE

Oh, come on. No one who has seen you two together could've missed the chemistry between you, nor how you look at him or how he looks at you.

SCORPIUS

What are you saying? You think he feels the same?

ROSE

Ah boys! Yes, I think he likes you too. That's probably one more reason, why I treaded you so bad, you know. Because although I am his cousin I always had a little crush on him too. But he has never looked at me that way, I think he has always seen me as his sister, he never has looked at me the way he looks at you. Like you are the one person he could survive even the eternal darkness with.

SCORPIUS

But what about Delphi?

ROSE

Didn't Albus tell you? The love potion he got from my dad was replaced by her. He was under a spell. He could have never truly loved her, I mean after all she was the daughter of Voldemort. Oh sorry. Okay now that's kind of ironic.

SCORPIUS

But if you are right, why hasn't he ever said something?

ROSE

Why haven't you?

SCORPIUS

I… I think… I never really got along with other kids, I never had anyone close to a friend before Albus. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose him.

ROSE

And you think Albus wouldn't be your friend anymore, if he doesn't feel the same way? After all you two have been through?

SCORPIUS

No! Maybe. I don't know. I'm just so afraid.

ROSE

Okay then, I think I have gotten an idea. Do you remember you told my mum, that after you first changed the past, she and dad weren't married and I was never born? Thanks for that by the way.  
Anyway they didn't end up together, because my mum didn't go with Victor Krum to the ball and my dad never got jealous. What a bad love story. But what if we try to repeat that story? If I'm right there is ball again soon.

SCORPIUS

You're saying I should go to the ball with you? You want to go to the ball with me? I mean would you go to the ball with me?

ROSE ( _acting horrified_ )

No! Of course not!

ROSE _grins, gives_ SCORPIUS _a friendly wink and exits the room._ SCOURPIUS _still stays for a while, with a grin on his face, too. Maybe_ ALBUS _isn't his only friend anymore._


End file.
